Who would i choose?
by Tenichii-chan
Summary: Saat aku pindah ke sekolah yaitu Konoha High School,yaitu sekolah terkenal di Konoha.Tiba-tiba aku bertabrakan dengan lelaki super cool dan juga dingin.Tetapi saat aku tiba di kelas 1-A,aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-kun,yaitu nama lelaki super cool itu,rasanya sangat tidak enak,tetapi...


**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi-sensei,klo Naruto punya saya, pasti dunia lngsng terbelah dua *dicincangamareaders* Crta ny tntu ide saya XD**

**Pairing: NaruHina,SasuHina,SasuSaku,SaiIno,ShiTem,NejiTen**

**Gendre: romance,friendship,hurt**

**Rating: T **

**Warning: abal, typo, AU, OOC, gaje sih banget, menyebabkan pusing kepala,dll**

**Ini Fanfic pertama saya,jdi mohon bantuannya ya Minna ^^ -dilemparsepatu-**

**Summary : **_Saat aku pindah ke sekolah yaitu Konoha High School,yaitu sekolah terkenal di -tiba aku bertabrakan dengan lelaki super cool dan juga saat aku tiba di kelas 1-A,aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-kun,yaitu nama lelaki super cool itu,rasanya sangat tidak enak,tetapi..._

**Happy Reading ya,minna-san! ^o^**

**Don't Like,Don't Read~**

_**who would **__**I choose**__**?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di pagi hari yang cerah,di mansion sangat besar milik keluarga Hyuuga,ada gadis cantik dan super imut memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan memiliki mata berwarna lavender dan juga kulit putih yang mulus,ya,nama nya Hinata adalah putri sulung dan juga pewaris keluarga Hyuuga yaitu keluarga terpandang dan terkaya no.1. dan juga ekonomi bisnisnya yang besar.

'tok...tok...,'

"nona Hinata,apa saya boleh masuk?" kata sang maid,

"s-silahkan" Hinata menjawab,lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu kamar nya,"ada a-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa,nona,hari ini saya di tugaskan oleh Tuan Hiashi untuk memberitahu nona kalau hari ini nona akan pindah sekolah" jelas sang maid ke Hinata,"saya permisi dulu nona,dan sarapan sudah di siapkan di meja makan,nona","b-baik" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

'apa? aduh b-bagaimana ini? A-aku gugup sekali' batin Hinata dalam hati sambil merona dipipinya dan lalu segera mandi.

Setelah siap-siap Hinata pergi menaiki mobil pribadi nya yang sangat besar dan di kendarai oleh supir pribadinya saja bersama kakak sepupu nya,Neji sampa di Konoha High School,yaitu,Sekolah paling terkenal di Konoha dan isi nya tentu saja orang-orang kaya dan adalah murid pindahan dari Suna High School,yaitu sekolah terkenal di sesampai digerbang,Hinata di tatap banyak lelaki dengan mata berbentuk Love,Hinata merasa tidak enak dan malu.

"ah,ngg,neji-nii b-bagaimana ini? A-aku tidak tau dimana k-kelas ku" tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan malu karena diperhatikan anak laki-laki disekolah itu.

"kamu kelas berapa,Hinata?" tanya Neji dengan datar

"hmm,...ano...k-kelas 1-A,Neji-nii'

"ternyata kamu adik kelasku" jawab Neji dengan datar lagi,lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Neji-nii! M-mau ke-kemana?"

"hn,bukan urusan mu,Hinata" jawab Neji dingin

"ehh?" jawab Hinata kaget,lalu Hinata berjalan mencari kelas yang 1-A yaitu kelas barunya.

Saat mencari kelas nya lalu Hinata tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan cowok super dingin,memiliki sepasang mata seperti batu onyx,rambut seperti –ehm- burit ayam berwarna raven *dichidori* (****** : lo author ngatain kayaknya! Untung lo cwe klo lo cwo bsa gw hajar lo!) [back to story...] dan memiliki wajah yang tampan. (****** : ya gitu dong!)

"hmm...anoo...G-gomen!" kata Hinata meminta maaf smbil membungkukkan punggung nya.

"hn" Jawab si cowok dengan rambut ala –ehm- burit ayam *dichidori*

Hinata hanya senyum dan rona dipipinya yang super mulus dan putih itu.

Cowok itu hanya menyembunyikan rona dipipi nya karena melihat wajah imut Hinata.

'Kriiinnggg...Kriiinnnggg'

'aduh b-bagaimana ini? Aku belum mencari kelas ku baru ku'

Saat Hinata berjalan untuk mencari kelas barunya lalu bertemu dengan guru yang memakai masker.

"Sen-senseii! Anda t-tau dimana kelas 1-A?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup

"hm,itu adalah kelas bimbingan saya,saya adalah wali kelas 1-A,jangan-jangan kamu murid baru itu ya?"

"i-iya,s-sensei'

"ikuti saja aku,nona Hyuuga"

"ha'i!" jawab Hinata dan segera mengikuti Sensei itu ke kelas nya.

-Kelas 1-A-

"Anak-anak semuanya,kita sekarang mempunyai murid baru pindahan dari Suna" kata Kakashi-sensei dengan tersenyum.

"Huuuwwwaa~ Semoga saja cowok keren!" teriak anak-anak cewek

"tidak,anak-anak,dia perempuan kok"

"Hooorrreeee! Semoga saja cantik dan nggak kayak mereka!" teriak anak-anak cowok

"sudah-sudah,anak-anak,ya,silahkan masuk nona Hyuuga" kata Kakashi sambil menatap pintu kelas

'Brrreeekk...' (kemungkinan gini suaranya ya,wkwk) *dicincangsamareaders*

"a-ah,...anoo..." kata Hinata sambil merona dipipinya

"HUUUUWWWAAAA~! IMUUTTT SEEKKAALIII~!" teriak para siswa cowok maupun cewek

"Nona Hyuuga,silahkan perkenalkan diri anda"

"hnn,ano...,perkenalkan n-nama s-saya Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata,y-yoroshiku" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dan rona menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

"HUWWAA~ HINAATTAAA-CCHHAANNN IMMUUTT SEEEKKKAAALLLII"

"ehh!" kata Hinata sambil kaget dan wajah seperti tomat

"Sudah-sudah,semuanya,ya,Nona Hyuuga,silahkan anda duduk...hmm...disebelah Sasuke,Sasuke,tolong angkat tangan mu"

"hn" kata Sasuke malas dan mengangkat tangannya

"Silahkan duduk disebelahnya,Nona Hyuuga"

"h-ha'i,Kakashi-sensei"

Hinata menuju ke kursi sebelah Sasuke smbil ditatapi oleh para siswa dengan mata yang berbentuk hati.

"b-bolehkah aku d-duduk dis-sebelah mu?"

"hn"

"a-arigatou,Sasuke-kun"

"hmm,Hinata-chan"

Hinata menghadap ke sampingnya yang memanggil nama nya,rmbutnya seperti –ehm- durian *dirasengan* berwarna kuning cerah dan memiliki mata berwarna sapphire dan juga memiliki warna kulit tan.

"perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto,kamu panggil aku Naruto saja ya!" Naruto memperkenal kan dirinya sambil senyum khas Naruto

Naruto adalah anak tunggal dari Uzumaki corp,dan juga pemilik sekolah Konoha High School dan memiliki berbagai perusahaan di luar negri.

"hmm,y-yoroshiku Naruto-kun!"

"huwaa,Hinata-chan,kamuu imuut sekalliii!"

"A-a-arigatou Naruto-kun" muka Hinata yang merah seperti tomat

**#Hinata Pov**

'Saat aku pindah ke sekolah yaitu Konoha High School,yaitu sekolah terkenal di -tiba aku bertabrakan dengan lelaki super cool dan juga saat aku tiba di kelas 1-A,aku bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke-kun,yaitu nama lelaki super cool itu,rasanya sangat tidak enak,tetapi... untung saja sebelahku juga ada Naruto-kun'

"Ya anak-anak,sekarang kita akan belajar Matematika" kata Kakashi-sensei

'Bagaimana ini? A-aku belum ada buku cetaknya?' batin Hinata

"hn,ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar

"hmm,a-ano...a-aku belum ada b-buku cetaknya" jawab Hinata gugup

"ini" Sasuke meminjamkan buku cetak nya

"a-arigatou,S-sasuke-kun,t-tetapi Sasuke-kun bagaimana?"

"tidak usah"

"eh,tapii...S-Sasuke-kun tidak b-belajar? Bagaimana k-kalau berdua saja?" sambil mengasih bukunya

"kau saja,aku mau bolos saja"

"ehh?"

**#Normal Pov**

"Hinata-chan,Sasuke memang selalu begitu kalau sedang pelajaran yang menurutnya bosan,tetapi kalau meminjamkan buku kepada siapapun tidak pernah,sepertinya dia tertarik dengan mu,Hinata-chan!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil

"ohh,b-begitu,t-tapi tidak mungkin h-hanya aku saja"

"mungkin,Hinata-chan!"

.

.

.

To be continued...

**RNR nya ya Minna-san~!**

**Maaf klo crtanya gaje banget ya ^^" **

**Review kalian bsa jadi semangat buat saya kok! xD**


End file.
